


Three Times Peter and Jared Did Not Have Sex

by misura



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: And one time they totally did.





	Three Times Peter and Jared Did Not Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Peter/Jared, oral sex, trust, domestic, just fooling around_

.01

"One night, deserted island, you and Dame Judi Dench," Peter said, and Jared wasted all of half a second wondering how Peter had sussed that one out until he decided that whatever.

"I do love me some Lady J." Classy, was what she was. But with that glint in her eyes that told you that if you had what it took to get her going, you'd be in for a fun ride, and also possibly a spanking, if that happened to be your thing. "So what's the catch?"

Peter made that cute expression he made when he thought that he was not as drunk as he thought Jared thought he was. (In other words: he was totally wasted, so it was just as well there were no lady guests around to be disappointed.) "Blow job," he said.

"She me, I her, what?" Blow jobs weren't classy, per se, but Jared thought that he could definitely get into it if he'd be the one providing it. No big thing, really; just something a gentleman ought to know how to provide to that special lady.

"Guy," Peter said. "You got to blow a guy."

"Huh." _Really_ totally wasted, then; they usually steered clear of these kinds of things. The bro code, or something dumb like that, probably. "Just ... a guy? Ugly guy, fat guy, smelly guy, what?"

Peter gestured vaguely with a beer bottle that had better be over half empty. "How should I know? A guy. Any guy. Your choice."

"Dude." Jared grinned, feeling light-headed and daring and totally in control of the situation. "I'd totally blow you for a shot at Dame Judi Dench."

"Slut," said Peter, which was a little hurtful, even if the way he said is was kind of fond.

"Hey, if it's for recompensation, that makes me at least a whore, thank you very much."

 

.02

"Be honest, were you worried?" Jared asked. Given that they were currently engaged in what he was determined to think of as a man-hug (ain't nothing wrong with a manly man-hug when the occasion called for it), he assumed that the answer would be 'yes, but let's pretend I wasn't'.

"Course not," replied Peter, as if cued. "Were you?"

"Course not." Jared tightened his grip a bit for emphasis. He had a very manly grip, the perfect thing to make this man-hug an exquisite display of red-blooded, masculine affection.

"I mean, it would have been - what? Two, three years? Peanuts."

"Time off for good behavior, probably," Jared said.

"Model citizens like us," said Peter. "Probably have let us out in less than six months."

"Are you - oh." Karp sounded embarrassed. Averting his eyes and everything, like he'd never seen two grown men hug before. Such an affection-starved, sheltered life. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt a cuddling session."

"It's called a man-hug," Jared said.

"Sure it is. I'm just - I'll close the door behind me, all right?"

Give the man credit, he knew how to make a quick, discrete exit. Still.

"Is it me or did that just totally ruin the moment?"

"Nah, it's not you," Peter said. "Karp, eh? What can you do?"

"So hey, that's a cellphone in your pocket, right?"

"Totally. I mean, you're keeping yours there, too, right?"

"Absolutely."

 

.03

"Borderline," Peter said, after thinking about the question way too long.

"Excuse me?" Jared asked, because, well, seriously? "My bed's soaked because of some plumbing problem nobody's going to be willing to fix at this time of night, and you think it's inappropriate for me to expect you to share? Best friends share stuff, man. It's in the code."

"Well, yeah, but we got a couch. In fact, we've got several."

"I don't like the couch," Jared said. He felt sulky. A bit sleepy, too. "Besides, they're taken." In theory, he might have claimed a spot - or even joined in the fun, but, well, a man needed to do what a man needed to do, and sometimes what a man needed to do was to get a good night's sleep to prepare for an important trial in the morning.

And sometimes, also, a man needed to make a point. "So, what, you're kicking me out? Cold, man."

"I'm not - " Peter made this frustrated sound, like _he_ was the one being put upon here. "Of course I'm not kicking you out. Sheesh. Chill, drama queen. I'm just saying, sharing a bed, don't you think that's maybe a little bit too - you know?"

"What? Too friendly?" Jared knew victory when he saw it; Peter practically stepped out of the way when he slipped inside. Tastefully dressed and everything, thank you very much; no need for this to get awkward, after all. "Too likely to lead me to discover that yeah, you still snore?"

" _You_ snore," Peter said, then sighed. "Fine. Come in. Make yourself at home."

"I will. Know why? Cause I am home." Peter's bed was ... nice. Okay-ish. "C'mon. My feet are freezing."

"Great seduction technique. Real smooth."

 

.01

"I think I watched too much gay porn. That sort of stuff really warps your expectations, you know."

"I thought you'd plundered Pindy's supply of smutty fanfiction. You know, Kirk and Spock going at it in the Captain's cabin. Pon farr, and all that fun. Logical orgasms."

"Naw. I'm way more into Gaila/Uhura, man. Hot alien babes."

"You're so full of it."

"It's a gift. So hey, rock-paper-scisssors, loser brings winner breakfast in bed? Wearing an apron?"

"You're on."


End file.
